The 1st Magical Hunger Games
by llamalovesdragons
Summary: Pamen is magical. The mortals have crushed the mages (unusual, yes, but...) and are forcing them to compete in a magical Hunger Games. The mages must fight to the death in an unbound arena, where anything goes... If this one goes well, there may just be a sequel.
1. Tribute Form

**Hi, this is an SYOT, but tributes will only be accepted by PM. If one is sent in a review, then the review will be deleted and ignored. If people persist, then I will start sending them PM to remind them. I look forwad to meeting your tributes. Also, the arena will not be bound, so powers are allowed. Good luck. A list of tributes so far is availiable.**

**I need 10 males and 8 females. Districts 10 and 3 are taken.**

**Name:**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance):**

**Gender:**

**Magic:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Background story:**

**Strengths (min 2, max 5):**

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5):**

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts):**

**Romance:**

**Strategy:**

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one):**

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon):**

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**

**Remember- Tributes will only be accepted by PM.**


	2. Meet the Tributes

**1.**

**Name: Aishling Terror**

**Age **7 (She looks small and frail but has Major Killing skills!?)

**Gender: Female**

**Magic: **Necromancer and Elemental (she hasn't had the surge yet)

**Appearance: **Small Brown Pigtails with pink ribbons, Green eyes, Small lemon dress, black shoes and knee high white socks

**Personality: **She is smart, talented, cute, she has major knife skills, she can shoot any gun you put in-front of her, She can kill you with her bare hands and She can kill you anyway, anyhow.

**Family: **Elizabeth Mantic (Mom), David Homacida (Father) (Homicida is Latin for murderer) Nico Basterb (rearrange letters it spells stabber) (brother)

**Background story: **Aishling's Parents Elizabeth and David met in jail. They fell in love and he came to see her everyday he could. They had their first child Nico as soon as Elizabeth got out of jail. They trained him to kill, stab, thrash and choke anyone who threatened him. Then when Nico was 9 and had already killed 19 people, They had Aishling. They thought her all they knew about killing and then they learned that she had magic. They hired two mentors to teach her necromancy and elemental magic. She has already killed 14 people and has done 5 months in jail. Nico and Aishling have had a special bond since day one where she bit him with the one tooth she was born with.

**Strengths: **Elemental and Necromancy. Is able to throw knifes, blades and Rocks unbelievably well. Is able to camouflage in anywhere. Sings melodies that can put you to sleep, drive you crazy or wake you up.

**Weaknesses : **Her left ear got nibbled off by a rat while she slept. Colour blind

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **District 12 after seeing how Katniss did.

**Romance: **Has a crush on a boy in her class, Damien

**Strategy: **Acts all cute and innocent but then when you turn your back BOOM! your dead. Hangs in trees and waits for prey and when you walk past she will swing down and slit your neck or tears you open with necromancy

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **Axe, Hammer, sword, nunchucks, samurai sword, guns, etc

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **A preserved flower Damien gave her OR A laminated picture of her and Damien laughing/Giggling

**Other (e.g. career, etc.): **Makes lemonade for homeless people but puts steroids in it maybe...

**2.**

**Name:Felicity Cohen **

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance):**18

**Gender:**Female

**Magic:**Adept, Symbol Magic

**Appearance:**Jet black tousled middle back length hair with violet eye and pale skin. Quite petite and small but strong. Has a kindness to her face but a coldness in her eyes. Wears a lot of black.

**Personality:**Sarcastic (a lot) pessimistic and guarded, doesn't like to be Center of attention and doesn't trust easily but can be loyal and kind, doesn't happen often though. Can be cold to people and only does something either to help or benefit me. Determined and strong willed. Good at handling emotional crisises.

**Family:**I'm an only child with my parents but moved out of their house about a year ago and visit them occasionally but I never had a close relationship with them so that's why I don't see them often.

**Background story:**I grew up quite well off but I was always miserable at home because to my parents I was never good enough, they always complained though my dad not as much as my mum, and I argued loads with my mum , I was anti-social at school and didn't make any friends apart from 2 a girl named Elizabeth and her brother called Blare Dillard.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5):**Intelligence and aim, skill and speed and also a quick thinker.

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5):**Doesn't accept help and doesn't like to be pressured, will try to prove herself to people so they don't doubt her, not overly good at hand to hand combat.

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts):**only up to 1 and probably from D6 because I want to be from D5 :)

**Romance:**No

**Strategy:** Hide and survive for the first part of the games towards the last 8-6 start coming out and hunting and killing.

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one):**Spear

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon):silver **chain anklet.

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**nothing of any importance. Just that I hope you like her :)

**3.**

**Name: Thomas Iverweller**

Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): 16

Gender: Male

Magic: Elemental

Appearance: Dark hair, bright blue eyes. Average height and build.

Personality: Thomas is shy with few friends despite being the mayors son. The only time he isn't shy is around his brothers. Thomas is loyal to the people he is close to and if you hurt one of them then you better watch your back.

Family: Mother: Jaylyn Iverweller

Father : Willow Iverweller

Siblings: Anna (17), Henry (15), Robert (13), Edward (12), Harry (10), Emma (8), Elizabeth (7), Walter (7) and Minne (5)

Background story: Thomas was always a quiet child, always preferring to read books then go out and play like his siblings. His parents signed him up for swimming lessons along with their other children. Thomas was good but he never really enjoyed it. The only sport that ever interested him was martial arts so his father, the mayor of District 3, found him a teacher.

Though he was different than his siblings he always adored them. Being second eldest of 10, second only to Anna, was a big responsibility and he was always looking after his younger siblings who made it their duty to stop him from reading and get him to play.

Strengths (min 2, max 5): Knowing what plants are edible, hand-to-hand combat (including or excluding weapons), throwing knives or things similar, strong swimmer.

Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): Isn't used to having scarce food, can't shoot an arrow to save his life, fears big cats.

Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): Ant but no more than 3 people (including himself)

Romance: Possibly but he wouldn't be the one to initiate it as he has never been in a relationship.

Strategy: Train as many things as possible, things that are essential to survival in the arena. Try and grab whatever is available without putting himself into immediate danger. Find a secluded place to hide away, somewhere not too far away from a clean water source. Only attack if threatened.

Weapon(s) of choice (if one): Knife

Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon):A wooden cross necklace

Other (e.g. career, etc.): He should win. Like he is amazing and he came second in the Supernatural Hunger Games and I cried when he died so unless you want your husband to cry you'll make him win.

**4.**

**Name: Poppy Mist **

Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): 27

Gender: Female

Magic: Elemental

District: 3

Appearance: Long, jagged scar running across face (from work with D3 machinery). Light brown hair, chest-length. Green eyes. Tanned skin.

Personality: Naive, short-tempered, aggressive, perfectionist, sarcastic, protective, changeable, adventurous, gullible but clever.

Family: Younger brother (Josiah, age 20), Mother (Mercy, deceased), Father (Nobel, deceased).

Background story: Was born and raised in District 3 by her mother and father. From the moment she was able to walk and talk, she was learning how to work machinery and various types of technology, and also how to keep her intelligence level at its highest. Seven years after she was born, her mother and father gave birth to her little brother, Josiah. From the age of ten, Poppy has been working in the same place as her parents, operating heavy machinery. It was from this job that she developed a skill in heavy-lifting, and it was also from this job that she got a horrid scar across her face when she was twelve. When she was sixteen, Poppy's mother and father died in an accident at their work, involving the explosion of a large piece of machinery they had been working on together. From then on, Poppy raised both herself and her little brother, with both of them working in the same job their parents had worked in. They managed surprisingly well on their own, but there were many difficult times, and Poppy often found herself wishing that she had her parents' guidance to help her.

Strengths (min 2, max 5): Good with heavy objects, good at climbing, light-footed (good for sneaking up on people, or sneaking away from things, etc), knowledgeable.

Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): Terrible aim, fear of insects, slow runner, too gullible.

Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): It's up to you if you want to put me an alliance, but if you do, my preferred districts would be 8, 6, 5, 11 or 12.

Romance: If you like. Romance is always nice.

Strategy: Avoid getting too close to other people, sneak up on and kill the other tributes off when they're least expecting it.

Weapon(s) of choice (if one): Sword, but also her elemental powers.

Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): Rusty iron ring, plain. Given to her by her mother when she was eight years old.

Other (e.g. career, etc.): That's about it, I think. Do message me if I'm missing anything, and I hope you'll consider my application!

**5.**

**Name: Emma Butler **

Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance):13

Gender: female

Magic: combat magic/assassin

District: 10

Appearance: tall, dark hair, pale skin

Personality: violent, nice, smiley, bad temper

Family: none

Background story: moves from district to district but in dis 10

Strengths (min 2, max 5): fighting, swimming ,running

Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5):bad eye, bad temper

Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts):up to you

Romance: no!

Strategy: hit them hard so they don't know what's hit them

Weapon(s) of choice (if one):any weapon pref weapon samurai swords

Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon):?

Other (e.g. career, etc.):assassin

**6.**

**Name: Justice Mirth**

Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): 29

Gender: Male

Magic: Sensitive (mind reading, and can control peoples mind, but that takes intense concentration)

District: 10

Appearance: Sandy blonde hair, well built, blue eyes

Personality: Smart, quick thinking.

Family: Deceased.

Background story: Parents died when he was young, loves a girl, Mary Jay, who loves his best friend.

Strengths (min 2, max 5): Unpredictable, strong.

Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): believes the best in people, can't do anything when controling someone's mind

Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): District 3 male

Romance: Yes

Strategy: unpredictable

Weapon(s) of choice (if one): mace or knife.

Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): cross necklace

Other (e.g. career, etc.):

**7.**

**Name: Alex Grieve**

Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): 207

Gender: Male

Magic: Can do any martial arts ever invented.

District: 2

Appearance: Dark brown hair, light blue eyes, dimples

Personality: Rough exterier, but warm and smart

Family: Ruby Morrow (mother), Xander Mast (stepfather), Jani Crew (half-sister)

Background story: His father died in a fishing accident when he was young, before his sister was born. His mum remarried and had Jani a few years later.

Strengths (min 2, max 5): Can swim, good at fishing and using knives of various sizes.

Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): Does anything to keep his sister safe, doesn't like heights or fire.

Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): His sister, maybe 1 and 4.

Romance: Don't care.

Strategy: Sacrifice himself for his sister.

Weapon(s) of choice (if one): Knives.

Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): A silver fish scale given to him by his sister.

Other (e.g. career, etc.): Career

**8.**

**Name: Jani Crew**

Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): 199

Gender: Female

Magic: Elemental

District:2

Appearance: Strawberry blonde, violet eyes, freckles across nose.

Personality: Spoiled, demanding, unpleasant, hot headed, prissy.

Family: Ruby Morrow (mother), Xander Mast (father), Alex Grieve (half brother)

Background story: Her half brother, Alex, has always looked after her.

Strengths (min 2, max 5): Can swim well, good stamina

Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): doesn't know how to function without her brother, hates spiders and scared of big animals.

Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts):Her brother, districts 1 and 4

Romance: Develops a big crush on Thomas Iverweller.

Strategy:stick with her brother.

Weapon(s) of choice (if one): Doesn't know how to use anything special, knows the sharp end of a knife goes in the person.

Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): Delicate, solid gold and silver chain.

Other (e.g. career, etc.): No.

**9.**

**Name: Serene Ripple**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance):** 94

**Gender:** Female

**Magic:** Gist

**District: **11

**Appearance:** Petite, fine blonde hair and delicate hazel eyes

**Personality:**Self absorbed, acts nice to get on the good side of people but then kills them when they least expect it.

**Family:** Abusive father (deceased) mother (deceased).

**Background story:** Her mother died in child birth and he father was abusive, but she killed him.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5):** Knowledge of various poisons and can find food and water.

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5):** Gist- is vunerable when gist is pulled back, doesn't work well with others.

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **1,2 and 4

**Romance: **No

**Strategy: **Do what has to be done

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **Can work with naything, but would prefer a sword

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon):**Cresant moon with S.R engraved on it.

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**

**10.**

**Name: Wren Impel**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance):** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Magic:** Conjurer

**District:** 12

**Appearance**: Auburn hair, green eyes, tall and slim.

**Personality:** Quiet, determined, hates her step mother

**Family:** David Peters (Panem President, father, mortal), Rebecca Peters (mother, mortal, deceased), Sally Peters (mortal, stepmother), Brodie Peters (brother, mortal, deceased), Georgia Peters (half-sister, mortal).

**Background story:** Comes from a mortal family who despise her because she is magic. Her father is the presidant of Panem and her mother died when she was three, giving birth to her brother, who died a month later. Her father tried to supress her magic and make her mortal, which, to his horror, didn't work. He walked in to find her playing with a pink squirrel with bat wings, an imaginary friend she had conjured up. She was sent to live in district 12, after her father remarried, so she would have the most chance of dying in the Hunger Games, so then they could forget about her.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5):** Does what needs to be done, has good stamina and excellent accuracy

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5):** Hard to trust, not very strong

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts):** Districts 3 and 11

**Romance:** Maybe

**Strategy:** Do what has to be done

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one):**Bow or sword

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon):** Necklace of her mothers she stole before her step mother sold everything.

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**

**11.**

**Name: Emeryn Chance**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): 19**

**Gender: Female**

**Magic: This type of magic that I made up. It's a bit like having a gist, but you actually TRANSFORM into the gist. (Basically, she'll look like the Witch from Left 4 Dead 2.) She's unstoppable and will destroy everything around her. Her weakness is that if she runs out of people and objects around her, she'll start killing and destroying HERSELF, unless she's submerged in water, in which case she'll turn back to normal.**

**District: 4. I love the ocean!**

**Appearance: Platinum blonde hair and stormy blue eyes.**

**Personality: Loving, caring, adores looking after people. Will do anything to defend the ones she loves. Secretly depressed**

**Family: A baby brother, who she has to look after because her parents were killed.**

**Background story: Adores the sea. Got depressed many years ago, and last year tried to kill herself by drowning.**

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): Basically, she's unstoppable with her power. She's also brilliant with a knife.**

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): Selfless, depressed, that whole thing about destroying herself.**

**Alliance: As many as possible, and with any district.**

**Romance: Of course! Willing to either make the first move or wait for somebody else to do it. Hopeless romantic**

**Strategy: No effing idea.**

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): Knife!**

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): A necklace woven out of rope.**

**Other: La la la! We all live in a yellow submarine!**

**12.**

**Name: Samual Valour**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **32

**Gender: **Male

**Magic: **Warlock

**District: **1

**Appearance:** Curly brown hair, blue grey eyes, big built.

**Personality: **Will do anything to win.

**Family: **Andrew Marbles (Father), Charles Plunge (older brother)

**Background story: **After Samual's mother died, his father became obessed with training his boys to, if they were reaped, they would win the Magical Hunger Games.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Strong, can shot yellow streams at people and eat their souls to absorb their magic and knowledge

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **His magic takes a lot out of him, gets so focused when fighting he doesn't realise what happens around him.

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **2 and 4

**Romance: **No.

**Strategy: **Anything to win.

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **Large machete like knife

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **An armband given to him by his older brother.

**Other (e.g. career, etc.): **career, sees it as his duty to avenge his mother.

**13.**

**Name: Max Heart**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **21(when he died)

**Gender: **Male

**Magic: **Vampire

**District: **4

**Appearance:** Pale skin, dark blonde hair, dark eyes.

**Personality: **Keeps to himself a lot.

**Family: **None.

**Background story: **He and his family were attacked by a vampire, Max was bitten and became a vampire.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Strong and fast, esp. at night.

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **Becomes a Vampire at night, is vunerable when changing into a vampire and back to mortal.

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **None.

**Romance: **None

**Strategy: **None

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one):** None

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **A locket with a picture of his family that he keeps hidden.

**Other (e.g. career, etc.): **Did I mention he was a Vampire?

**14.**

**Name:** Ignomious Spate

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **73

**Gender: **Male

**Magic: **Elemental

**District: **5

**Appearance: **Black Hair, dark blue grey eyes, tall, handsome

**Personality: **Sarcastic, smart, but underneath, kind and caring

**Family: **Mother, Emma Rose; Sister Marilyn Shimmer; Father, Cameron Jones (dead)

**Background story: **His dad was a mortal who was forced to leave his wife and two children. He was found guilty of plotting an escape for them and killed. When it was found that his family hadn't known anything about it, they were allowed to live.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Smart, reckless, strong

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **Gets attached to people easily, finds it hard to hurt people.

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **4 people at most, districts 6 and 11

**Romance: **maybe

**Strategy: **Get back to his family, but don't hurt anyone unless he has too

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **knife

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **carved metal four leaved clover given to him by Marilyn

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**

**15. **

**Name:**** Espond Marx**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **289 1/2

**Gender: **Male

**Magic: **Elemental

**District: **7

**Appearance: **Forgettable face, cropped black hair, blue eyes

**Personality: **Quiet, doesn't make a scene

**Family: **A wife and son

**Background story: **Volenteered for son

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Forgettable, willing to do anything to get back to his family

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **Takes risks, can't hunt

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **Maybe, not careers.

**Romance: **No!

**Strategy: **Anything

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **Anythinng, pref. knife.

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **Wedding ring

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**

**16.**

**Name: Anothony Admire**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **46

**Gender: **Male

**Magic: **Sensitive, can sense other people's magic and where they are and when they use it.

**District: **12

**Appearance: **Brown hair cut in a crew cut, tall, broad shouldered, borwn eyes that always appeare troubled.

**Personality: **Introverted, protective, calm

**Family: **None left, but has a soft spot for Wren Impel.

**Background story: **After his family disappeared, he met Wren Impel, and became her 'guardian angel', which is why he volunteered. Used to be a butcher, so handy with a knife.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Strong, smart.

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **Scared of water, doesn't like to fight.

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **None, just watches over Wren

**Romance: **No

**Strategy: **Anything to pretect Wren

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **Knives

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **A ring with then names of his family inscribed on it.

**Other (e.g. career, etc.): **-

**17.**

**Name:**** Jakson Fantasy**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **21

**Gender: **Male

**Magic: **Elemental

**District: **11

**Appearance: **Dark Skin, Black Hair, Brown Eyes, Scars on arm and ribs, Short

**Personality: **Serious, Quiet, but when he gets to know people, he can be a lot of fun

**Family: **Just a Dad, Edward.

**Background story: **His Mom died when he was young, so he kept to himself.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Good at hiding, Quick, Can climb well

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **Short, Not right in the head (if you know what I mean)

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **Maybe not

**Romance: **No

**Strategy: **Make it up as he goes along

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **Club or knife

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **Knotted rope

**Other (e.g. career, etc.): **Crazy

**18.**

**Name:**** Sapphire Starsong**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **16

**Gender: **Female

**Magic: **Healer

**District: **8

**Appearance: **Curvy, short brown hair, dark eyes

**Personality: **Quiet, kind and mothering.

**Family: **Mother, father and two sisters

**Background story: **Normal life.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Can heal and is good at making friends

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **Can't fight, hates hieghts

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **As many as possible

**Romance: **Don't care

**Strategy: **Heal allies.

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **None, maybe a knife just in case.

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **Star pendant.

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**

**19.**

**Name:**** Annastasia Oldsoul**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **17

**Gender: **Female

**Magic: **Can freeze things

**District: **7

**Appearance: **Olive skin, green eyes, brown hair

**Personality: **Jovial

**Family: **Mother, stepfather, sister and brother.

**Background story: **Father was mortal, mother remarried after she was forced to leave him

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Remains happy even in the bad times, likes to yell freeze when being attacked, enjoys street fighting

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **Not good with any weapon other fists and knives, fussy about food.

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **6,8,9,12

**Romance: **Yes

**Strategy: **Doesn't have one.

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **Fists or knife

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**

**20.**

**Name:**** George Kitehawk**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **678

**Gender:** Male

**Magic: **Forcefields, and manipulate other energy forces.

**District: **6

**Appearance: **White hair, shuffling walk, long nose, grey eyes.

**Personality: **Crotchety, grumpy

**Family: **Long dead

**Background story: **Family died years ago, distances himself from everyone.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Can create a forcefield, smart

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **Old, alone

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **No.

**Romance: **No.

**Strategy: **The best offense is a good defense.

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **Anything he can get his hands on.

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**

**21.**

**Name: ****Zephyr Lore**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **99

**Gender: **Female

**Magic: **sort of like a silvertongue from Inkheart, but limited time and doesn't send people.

**District: **6

**Appearance: **Brown hair, green eyes.

**Personality: **Sharp tongued, intelligant, a little off with the faries

**Family: **Disappeared one day.

**Background story: **Her family disappeared one day, she hopes to find them.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Intelligant, can pull people out of books while being attacked.

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **Has to concentrate for power, can be out of it.

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **Yeah

**Romance: **Yeah

**Strategy: **Surprise

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **Sword

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**

**22.**

**Name:**** Anna Lore**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **24

**Gender: **Female

**Magic: **Elemental

**District: **9

**Appearance: **Tall, thin, blonde hair, hazel eyes

**Personality: **Funny, not the brightest

**Family: **Gone.

**Background story: **Reaped.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Pyromaniac, Likes winning, hates losing

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **Doesn't like water, hates being injured.

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **Meh, whatever

**Romance: **Ditto

**Strategy: ** How does not dying sound?

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **Bow and arrow, spear

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**

**23.**

**Name****: Scyth Reaper**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **29

**Gender: **Male

**Magic: **Necromancer

**District: **9

**Appearance: **Reddish hair, green eyes

**Personality: **Serious, but light hearted.

**Family: ** Mortal

**Background story: **Despite having a mortal family, Scyth was still sent to District 9.

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Strong, fast, can shadow walk.

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **Hates harsh sunlight and the cold

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **Up to you

**Romance: **Up to you

**Strategy: **WIN!

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **Knife.

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**

**24.**

**Name:**** Junior**

**Age (as old as you like, but in good enough shape to stand a chance): **5

**Gender: **Male

**Magic: **Elemental

**District: **8

**Appearance: **Blonde hair, blue eyes

**Personality: **Cheeky

**Family: **Morphine addicted mom

**Background story: **Bad :(

**Strengths (min 2, max 5): **Adorable, cute

**Weaknesses ( min 2, max 5): **Young, can't fight

**Alliance (if yes, how many, and with what districts): **Sapphire Starsong

**Romance: **No

**Strategy: **Look adorable and hopes no one kills him

**Weapon(s) of choice (if one): **Too young, that adorable personality and cheeky grin

**Token (nothing that can be considered a weapon): **

**Other (e.g. career, etc.):**


	3. Tribute:District List

**These are the tributes and their districts. **

**District 1**

Male: Samual Valour

Female: Aishling Terror

**District 2**

Male:Alex Grieve

Female:Jani Crew

**District 3**

Male: Thomas Iverweller

Female: Poppy Mist

**District 4**

Male: Max Heart

Female: Emeryn Chance

**District 5**

Male: Ignomious Spate

Female: Felicity Cohen

**District 6**

Male:George Kitehawk

Female: Zephyr Lore

**District 7**

Male:Espond Marx

Female: Annastasia Oldsoul

**District 8**

Male: Junior

Female:Sapphire Starsong

**District 9**

Male:Scyth Reaper

Female: Anna Lou

**District 10**

Male: Justice Mirth

Female: Emma Butler

**District 11**

Male:Jakson Fantasy

Female:Serene Ripple

**District 12**

Male: Anthony Admire

Female: Wren Impel

**Let the 1st Magical Hunger Games... BEGIN!**


End file.
